Another Love
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: Tohru's sister comes looking for her and they have a secret! They're under a curse of their own! How will the Sohma's take it and what adventures await them?


Another Love, Another Life

Another Love

Another Fruits Basket FanFic

By realixweatherfairy

Ch. 1: The Meeting

A young girl was running towards the Sohma home. She was very young and very beautiful. She had long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was tall and thin. She looked like she could be a supermodel. As she ran, she looked very upset and worried. She quickly knocked on the door. It was Yuki who answered the door he was shocked to see who the girl was.

"Honda-san?" he asked.

"Sohma-kun, how many times do I have to tell you. Being called Honda-san makes me feel old. I'm looking for my sister, Tohru; is she here?" the girl asked.

Yuki nodded and said, "Follow me." He lead her to the dinning room, where Takara saw her sister sitting on the floor, she didn't look too good.

"To-chan, you have a fever again," Takara said.

"Ta-chan, how did you find me?" Tohru said.

"It's not really that hard to figure it out, Tohru," Takara said.

"Tohru-kun, who is this?" Shigure said.

"Shigure-san, this is Takara Honda-san, she's my big sister," Tohru answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shigure Sohma-san," Takara said.

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine," Shigure said.

Then there was a poof and Takara went white. Everyone looked to where Tohru had been sitting, and in her place was a brown fuzzy cat. Takara sighed and said, "To-chan, you need to learn to take better care of yourself."

The cat picked up her head and said, "I'm sorry, Ta-chan. I don't know what I was thinking." Yuki and Shigure were looking back and forth between the cat and Takara and were completely silent, until Yuki said, "Takara-san, what's going on?"

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to tell you. Your family isn't the only one that is cursed. Our curse is similar to yours except we transform when we're tired, too excited, or we're hugged by a member of our zodiac that is of the opposite sex," Takara said, "and as you can see, To-chan is the Cat." 

"When you say "we"," Shigure said, "You mean…"

"I mean that I am also a member of our zodiac, I'm the Tiger," she replied.

"But how do know that we are…?" Yuki asked.

"There are actually thirteen families that are cursed, all know about the other, well, at least the heads of the families do," Takara said, "Thirteen families, thirteen animals; Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Boar. There is also a Cat family. To-chan and I are of the Rat family, which means we're the Gods of the Spirits, which means that you're the head of all of your signs, for example, I'm the Tiger, that means I'm the head of all of the Tigers in the Zodiac families. I think the head of our family said the Sohmas are the … Ox family, I'm not exactly sure." Shigure and Yuki looked at each other. Takara could tell that this was the first that they had heard of it. Then Yuki asked, "When you say that the Rat family is the Gods of the Spirits, what do you mean?"

"I mean that our Zodiac is responsible for anything that the other Zodiacs do. We also have powers, nobody knows how or why, but the members of our zodiac have powers over many things," Takara said.

"Huh?" Yuki said.

"I'm hydrokinetic, I have control over water," Takara said, "I'm also telepathic and chronokinetic, I can talk to people in my mind and I can control time. To-chan is pyrokinetic, she has power over fire, she's also telepathic and psychokinetic." 

"Psychokinetic?" Shigure asked.

"She can move things with her mind, I can, too," Takara said. Then with another poof, Tohru transformed back into her human form. "Oh, when we transform, we transform with our clothes on. I think it's different with every family." 

Shigure then snapped his head up and was listening to the wind and said, "There was a landslide just now."

"Huh?" Tohru said.

"Really? Where?" Yuki said.

"Was it by our tent?" Tohru and Takara asked together.

"Oh, that's the spirit," Shigure said.

"No, seriously, where was it?" both Yuki and Takara said together.

Later, after they scouted the scene, Takara made Tohru lie down and go to sleep. Shigure sat next to her, as Tohru told their story with a sad voice. When she was done, Yuki asked Shigure if he could go out, when Takara fell asleep as well.

"Where are you going? To dig up their things?" Shigure asked, "Should I go with you? It's too much to do alone."

"Alone? I never said I was going alone," Yuki answered as he left.

The next day it was decided that Tohru and Takara would stay with the Sohmas. They had lived with their grandfather since their mother died in May, but a week ago, he had told them that their aunt's family would be moving in with them, and he would be renovating the house before they did. He had asked them if they could stay with friends until the renovation was done. Their two best friends, Arisa and Saki, had tight living arrangements and they couldn't bear to burden them for as many months that it could take to remodel. So, Tohru and Takara had set up the tent so that they could have a place to call home. The two shared a room on the second floor. Yuki was just opening the window when a young man with orange hair burst through the ceiling.

"Are you ready for a fight, Rat-Boy?" he said. Tohru and Takara just looked at each other, then at Yuki with a confused look on their faces.

"Kyo, must you always break something when you come home," Yuki said.

"Shut up," Kyo said, "I'm gonna defeat you once and for all." And he lunged at Yuki, but Takara stood in front of him, to defend Yuki, but Kyo just ended up knocking her over. Takara ended up getting too excited and ended up transforming into a tiger, however, Kyo didn't transform, which made him confused. 

"Huh?! What's going on here?! What's with the tiger?! Is Kisa here or something?!" Kyo yelled.

"Yuki-kun, I heard something break, is Kyo home?" Shigure asked, as he walked up the stairs and into Tohru's and Takara's room. When he saw the tiger, he understood immediately. Then with a poof, Takara transformed back into her human form, causing Kyo to pass out. After he fell, Takara turned to her sister and saw that she still wasn't well.

"To-chan?! You still have a fever?!" she said, with a poof Tohru turned into a cat. Kyo, who had just woken up, looked shocked.

"Shigure?! What's going on here?!" Kyo yelled at Shigure who just chuckled.

"Takara-kun, I think you had better tell him," Shigure said, "I think you can explain it better than I can."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Shigure-san," Takara said, "Kyo-kun? Well, this is how it is. The Sohmas aren't the only family that is cursed by the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat." She then proceeded to tell Kyo the story of the thirteen Zodiac families, while Kyo just sat there dumbfounded. He only interrupted when she mentioned the Gods of the Spirits.

"Gods of the what?" he asked.

"Gods of the Spirits, Kyo-kun. You see, the Honda possessed by a spirit of the Zodiac is the head of the other members of the other families Zodiacs, for example, I'm the Tiger of the Honda family, and since the Hondas are the Rat family, I am the Head, or God, of the Thirteen Tigers. It's said that the members of the Honda Zodiac are the reincarnations of the original Zodiac, but I think that's just rubbish," Takara said, with a chuckle. Kyo just stood there with his mouth open. "Kyo-kun, it you keep your mouth open, a fly'll come in," which made him close his mouth. 

"And whose this?" Kyo said, indicating Tohru in her cat form.

"That's my little sister, Tohru. Obviously, she's the Cat of the Honda family," Takara said, "I'm actually nine months older than her. I was born at the end of January, before Mom announced she was with child again. So, we're all around the same age."

"Really? So, let me get this straight, there are thirteen families that are cursed, the Rat family are the Gods of the Spirits and they have powers, and why should I believe you?" Kyo asked.

"This is why, you stupid Cat!" Takara said, picking up her hand and it had a water ball, which she threw out the window. "I also have some telepathic ability."

"Telepathy?" he asked.

"I can move things with my mind," she answered. "What kind of things?" he said. Then the door slammed behind him, making him jump, as she said, "All kinds of things."

"Ta-chan, stop scaring him," Tohru's voice sounded behind her.

"But, To-chan, you know that I can't resist a bit of fun," Takara said, winking at her sister. "Where's Shigure-san?"

"I think he went out," Yuki said. Somehow, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then he realized what he was doing and looked away, blushing, which caused Takara to give him a confused look.

Meanwhile, as Takara was telling Kyo about the thirteen families, Shigure had sneaked out to the main Sohma house to see someone. He then walked into a room, where someone who was sitting in a dark room, all the walls were painted black. 

"Hello, Akito-san," Shigure said.

"Shigure," Akito said.

"I just learned something interesting today. Would you like to hear about it?" Shigure said.

Later, when Shigure came home, he found Yuki and Kyo fighting again. Takara and Tohru were sitting in the dining room. Tohru was sipping a cup of soup. 

"Ah, Welcome home, Shigure-san! Where were you?" Takara said.

"I went out for a walk," Shigure said, with a smile on his face that made them not believe him.

Author's note : sorry the other copy was incomplete!


End file.
